doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (Dark Eyes)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Seitdem der Master im Auge der Harmonie verschwand (in Doctor Who), ist einige Zeit vergangen. Zwischen dem Time Lords und den Daleks knistert es immer mehr und so beschließt der Hohe Rat, den Master aus seinem Gefängnis im Auge der Harmonie befreien, um ihn als einen ihrer Agenten gegen die Daleks einzusetzen. Der Master nutzt diese Chance und verfolgt seine ganz eigenen Pläne. Die Anfänge des Ewigen Krieges Beschreibung folgt... Der achte Doctor und "die Eminenz" Beschreibung folgt... Im Körper des anderen Masters Als der Master dem Kult des Häretikers, einer Sekte, die im Namen eines abtrünnigen Time Lords namens "der Häretiker" das Universum regenerieren will, seine Hilfe anbietet, muss er als Beweis seiner Treue eines seiner vergangenes Ichs töten. Dazu lockt er die Inkarnation, die später entstellt sein würde, nach Terserus. Er schafft es, sein früheres Ich in einem Kraftfeld zu verbrennen. Der Master hat aber nicht die Absicht, sein vergangenes Ich zu töten; er will stattdessen nur dessen Tod vortäuschen und dann Kanzler Goth benachrichtigen, der ihn retten soll, sodass der Kult glaubt, der Master habe seine Aufgabe erfüllt, während die Zeitlinie des Masters wie geplant verläuft. Allerdings wird der Master vom Kult hintergangen, denn sie vertauschen die Körper der beiden Inkarnationen. Den ehemals entstellten Master lassen sie über die Identität seines Angreifers im Unklaren und schicken ihn fort. Allerdings entkommt auch der andere Master und rettet den Siebten Doctor aus der Gefangenschaft der Rocket Men, um sein jüngeres Ich aufzuhalten, der sich in einen Krieg zwischen den Gorlans eingemischt hat. Der zukünftige Master schickt den Doctor mit einer Schachtel zu seinem anderen Ich, er selbst schleicht sich aus der TARDIS und tötet dabei auch Jemima, die neueste Begleiterin des Doctors, mit seinem TCE. Als der Doctor währendessen dem mißtrauischen Master die Schachtel überbringt, stellt sie sich als leer heraus. Da greift der andere Master ein und sabotiert das Raumschiff, in dem sie sich befinden. Nachdem der Doctor gefesselt ist, erkennt dieser, dass die beiden Master im falschen Körper sind. Dies ist auch der Grund für die Zeitlücken, die er zuvor untersucht hatte. Der zukünftige Master verlangt seinen Körper zurück, wofür sein anderes Ich dann den Körper mit dem Doctor tauschen könne. Dies war auch der Grund, warum er den Doctor befreit hatte. Allerdings klärt der Doctor sie darüber auf, dass das ein Paradoxon verursachen würde, da der Master der Vergangenheit im Körper des Doctors nie zu seiner anderen Inkarnation werden würde. Da kommt den Mastern die durch den Körpertausch auf beide verteilte Erinnerung an den Kult und ihren Plan, den Neustart des Universums mithilfe des Anomalie-Käfigs zu überleben. Sie beschließen, den Doctor im abstürzenden Raumschiff zurück zu lassen. Mithilfe der TARDIS des Doctors reisen sie zum Hauptquartier des Kults und töten sämtliche Mitglieder. Da taucht der Doctor auf, der ihnen in der TARDIS des Masters gefolgt ist. Er hetzt die beiden gegeneinander auf, indem er sie fragt, wer von ihnen das neue Universum beherrschen soll, was zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen führt. Währenddessen manipuliert er die Schaltungen, um das neue Universum nach seinem Willen zu programmieren. Allerdings lässt er fast alles gleich, bis bspw. auf die Tatsache, dass die beiden Master wieder an ihren Punkt in ihrer Zeitlinie zurückkehren und sich an nichts erinnern, oder Jemima's Wiederbelebung. (The Two Masters) Persönlichkeit Ähnlich wie seine zukünftige Inkarnation, die sich Harold Saxon nennt, ist dieser Master meistens quietschvergnügt und hat große Freude am Töten, wobei er immer wieder Wortspiele macht. Damit ist er das genaue Gegenteil zu seinem jüngeren, entstellten Ich, das sehr ernst zur Sache geht und Morde nicht zum Spaß verübt, weshalb sich die beiden nicht sehr gut verstehen, zumal der verbrannte Master ihre Opfer so schnell tötet, dass er sein zukünftiges Ich immer bei seinen Wortwitzen unterbricht. Während ihre Körper vertauscht sind, erkennt der Siebte Doctor dies daran, dass sie sich völlig widersprüchlich verhalten, da ihre Persönlichkeiten zum jeweils anderen Master passen. Die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen führen schließlich dazu, dass der Doctor sie gegeneinander ausspielt. Aus seinen Aussagen in Dark Eyes und The Two Masters lässt sich schließen, dass die Inkarnation, die meist gegen den Dritten Doctor antrat, seine Lieblings-Inkarnation war. Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Das Ende dieser Inkarnation ist noch nicht bekannt, aber dadurch, dass in Utopia davon die Rede ist, dass der Master wiederbelebt wurde, kann man davon ausgehen, dass dieser Master an irgendeinem Punkt seinen Tod finden wird. * In UNIT: Dominion ''erwähnt der Master, dass er Gefallen am Begriff "Master Race" gefunden hat. Dies ist ein direkter Bezug zum Plan des Masters in der Folge The End of Time''. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Audio) Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters